The Legend of Kira
by aliceistiny
Summary: What if Korra had a twin sister and they both shared the avatar abilities? What if Korra's sister was kidnapped as a child, never to be seen again? Read to find out. Mako/OC. Korra/Bolin. I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA.
1. Chapter 1

**I know you all are probably really upset with me for not updating any of my stories and I have no excuse but I'm back now for the meantime. I hope all of you can forgive me.**

**Summary: What if Korra was only one half of the Avatar? What if she could only water bend and air bend? What if she had a twin sister named Kira? When Avatar Korra can't defeat Amon by herself, her and her friends set out on an adventure to find her sister. AU. Mako/OC. Bolin/Korra.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Korra or its characters. I only own Kira and the plot. Any flames will be used as a bonfire on the beach. Thank you.**

* * *

_*Twelve years ago*_

_In a small igloo house in the middle of a Southern Water Tribe, two young girls sit in their room playing a game. The older girl has light caramel skin, brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. The younger of the two is paler with black hair and eyes of jade green. Their names are Korra and Kira, and they are fraternal twin girls._

"_Korra! Kira!" calls their mother from the other room. "Come on out! There are some people here who would like to meet you!"_

_Being the more outgoing of the two, Korra runs out excitedly, ready to make some new friends and show them what she could do. Kira follows after her sister, clutching her polar bear-dog pup in her arms. She stands behind her big sister and lightly clutches the back of her shirt. She peeks at the two men over Korra's shoulder, not exactly the people-friendly one of the two._

"_I'm the avatar and you have to deal with it!" exclaimed Korra, spraying the guests with water then drying them off with some airbending. After feeling Kira tug on her shirt, Korra turns around and brings her sister to stand in front of her. "This is my sister! She's the avatar too!"_

_The two men gave each other a look and nodded politely at Kira, who shyly stuck out her hand for them to shake. The men shook her small hand and asked her if she could show them her bending. She took her hand from their grasp and conjured up a small flame in her palm then extinguished it by encasing the flame in a ball of dirt. Korra beamed in pride at her sister then started to frown when one of the men picked her sister off of the ground. Kira dropped the pup, Naga, in alarm and curled herself into a scared ball when the man picked her up._

"_Hey, what are you doing? Put her down!" yelled her father as he reached around the man for Kira. "Hey!"_

_It was at this point that Kira began to cry loudly for her parents and sister. The second man blocked the family from reaching the young girl as the first man made his way out of the home, followed by the second man who walled up the doorway with his earthbending. Korra took off between the second man's legs after her sister, trying to catch up with the first man. _

"_Kira! Kira! Mister, let her go! Kira!" cried Korra, followed by Naga, as they ran to catch up with the man. "KIRA!"_

_But the two men were too fast. Using a sled the first man had constructed out of ice, the two made their getaway with the young girl. Korra and Naga continued to run for some time, later becoming exhausted and collapsing in the snow out of exhaustion. _

_Korra and Naga were later found by a nearby villager and brought back to her parents, who had broken down the barrier earlier. The husband and wife took their daughter in their arms and cried for their lost daughter, who was never found after that night._

* * *

A now sixteen-year-old Korra shot up in her bed, a small layer of sweat covering her forehead. The avatar flopped onto her back once again and breathed out shakily. _Kira…_ thought Korra tiredly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writing the first REAL chapter to Legend of Kira. I was pretty bummed about the lack of reviews but I shall persevere!**

* * *

Korra hadn't taken one step out of her room in the Air Temple before she was bombarded with streamers and confetti.

"Korra, Happy Birthday!" exclaimed Bolin, holding a rectangular cake in his arms—with the help of Mako—that looked as if it could feed all of Republic City.

"Not now, guys," Korra said sullenly as she pushed past them to head towards the coast of the island.

A sharp whistle from Korra was the only warning given to Bolin and Mako as Korra's polar-bear dog, Naga, came rushing from her room to follow her master. In the process, Naga effectively knocked over Bolin and Mako, resulting in the cake collapsing on the two brothers. Mako was the first to emerge from the cake mountain on top of him and his brother, swiping cake from his face, hair, and signature red scarf.

"What's her problem?" fumed Mako, finally standing and dragging Bolin out of the cake. "What, no 'Thank you,' or is the Avatar too good for that?"

"She hasn't told you two?" came Tenzin from inside the temple, followed by the very pregnant Pema.

"Told us what?" asked Bolin, licking frosting from the reachable places of his body.

"It's not just Korra's birthday today, it's her sister Kira's too. I can't believe she never told you two that she had a twin sister," commented Pema, affectionately rubbing her stomach.

"If Korra has a twin sister, why hasn't anyone heard of her?" asked Mako, searching the cake pile for the yet-to-be-found Pabu.

Tenzin and Pema looked at each other before looking at the two brothers. Their faces were solemn and the air around the four had become thick with tension. Tenzin tenderly wrapped his arm around Pema before speaking.

"Well, you see, boys, Kira was kidnapped when she and Korra were only four years old. No one has seen her since; no one even knows if she's alive."

* * *

A whip snapped sharply against the scarred back of a pale 17-year-old girl. She hissed harshly and glared at the whip-holder before continuing her work at scrubbing the tiled floors of her personal Hell. She muttered angrily to herself while she angrily scrubbed at the stubborn stain that mocked her for the past five minutes.

The girl's chin was roughly pulled, forcing the girl to look her tormentor in the eyes. The man who had grabbed her held a smug smirk and he "tenderly" brushed her hair to the side of her face, making her recoil in disgust. He growled and tugged her chin roughly again, bringing her closer to his repulsive face.

"Still fighting, huh, girl?" asked the man in a coarse voice, harshed by years of smoking and yelling loudly. "What keeps you going? Thirteen years, you've been here. Why are you still fighting?!" Each phrase was emphasized with a sharp tug of her chin or even the tightening of his grip. Amber eyes glared back at the green eyes of the girl, who glared daggers at her tormenter of thirteen years. "Answer me!"

The young girl's quick reply was to spit directly in his face.

"Argh!" exclaimed the man, shoving the girl away. "You little brat!"

Before the girl had time to scramble away, the man had already grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet. He shoved her harshly against the nearest wall, holding her up by her throat. The girl clawed at his meaty hands, desperate for air. He sneered in smug triumph and gripped her throat tighter, threatening to crush her windpipe.

"Why do I even keep you around?" With that, he effortlessly threw her to the ground and walked away from the girl who was now coughing and choking at the feet of where he was previously standing. "Pfft, weak, little girl. Oh, and happy birthday, Kira."

The door slammed shut, enclosing the girl in darkness.

* * *

**Still short, huh? But I'm getting there! Tell me what you all think, please. REVIEW.**

**-alice**


End file.
